


the book of infinite

by Princess_LoliKat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: :'), M/M, Multi, Updates are random, a couple are either angst or sad, fluff is what i live for, i write too much for my own good, im such trash, most are fluff, random oneshots, read on at your own risk lol, relationships are always being added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_LoliKat/pseuds/Princess_LoliKat
Summary: This is the result of me having way too many ideas and far too much homework that I'm clearly ignoring and procrastinating on doing in favor of writing fanfics.Gotta love Infinite(each chapter is a different oneshot, none of them are connected, and they're all non-au:')





	1. none of this would work without you (dongwoo x hoya)

Standing in line for their amusement park tickets, Howon steals a glance over to his boyfriend who’s currently looking around with the curiosity that could match that of a child’s.

This is their first date in _months_ and he wants it to be special. He really does. Especially with him no longer being apart of the band. But when Howon had asked Dongwoo what he wanted to do with their night together, he said, anything. Does he even realize how horrible of an answer that is?

Howon prides himself in being at least relatively romantic. He’s pretty good at hugging and kissing and being sweet as well as being protective and caring and- and he really does try. But coming up with good date plans was never his forte, and Dongwoo knows this.

“Isn’t it a little late to be going to the amusement park?” Howon asks as nonchalant as he can, beginning to doubt his decision of going there.

As always, Dongwoo sees right through him and his insecurities and flashes him a bright, wide smile that would have anyone’s heart stuttering in their chest. “It’s open till two in the morning, and it’s only midnight. It’ the perfect time to come!” He says loudly with a laugh.

Howon cracks a small smile at that. “Oh really? The best time to come is now?”

Dongwoo nods, the two of them stepping up to pay for their tickets. “A dark amusement park, late on a weekday night, and no one knows I left the dorm.” He pauses as Howon hands over the money and grabs their tickets. “No one will bother us and we can actually act like a couple now.”

The younger’s chest fills with an all too familiar warmth and Howon can’t help but chuckle. “You’re just like a kid.” He muses.

“And you love it.~” Dongwoo sings.

Howon rolls his eyes but reaches for Dongwoo’s hand and entwines their fingers anyways. Dongwoo beams at that, eagerly pulling Howon into the amusement park and getting lost in the randomly formed crowds of people that are more or less scattered about the park.

If there’s one thing Dongwoo was right about, it’s how little people are here at this time of night. There are a couple teenagers wandering about, more adults than anything, and then the park employees. It’s actually pretty empty. Even the lines for the roller coasters that usually take hours to get through only really take twenty minutes at most now. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea dragging Dongwoo out for a midnight date right as everyone else was getting ready for bed…

“Oh! Let’s go on that one first!” Dongwoo says loudly, dramatically pointing to a large roller coaster with his free hand.

Howon doesn’t have even a moment to have a say in this before Dongwoo is pulling him right up to the very front of the line, barely anyone standing in front of them.

The night goes by quickly and before either of them know it, they’re down to the last half hour of their date. Howon glances around and finds the park slowly becoming even more barren than before. The staff looks tired, people are leaving, the vendors have all gone home by now, and Dongwoo still looks like he’s just overflowing with energy.

Squeezing his boyfriends hand to get his attention, Howon starts glancing around at the surrounding rides and attractions. “One more and I think we have to call it a night babe.”

Dongwoo giggles some at that. “You called me babe.”

Howon rolls his eyes for the eighth time that night. “Oh _shut up_ and just pick on something to go on so we can leave.”

There isn’t even a pause as Dongwoo leans over and kisses Howon’s cheek and then promptly begins dragging him off towards the ferris wheel.

It took a little bit for the two of them to find a good rhythm when they first began dating. Howon can remember all the times he accidentally made Dongwoo cry by saying something insensitive or just plain rude when he was embarrassed. It’s a defense mechanism he's had since he was a kid and he just never really grew out of it. Luckily Dongwoo, after many misunderstandings, came to understand Howon’s more reserved and seemingly cold personality.

Getting into their own little pod on the ferris wheel, Howon sits across from Dongwoo and looks out the windows, the two of them rising further and further from the ground.

Now that he really thinks about it, their relationship mainly works because of Dongwoo. If it was anyone else, Howon is sure they wouldn’t put up with him and his cold way of brushing things off and just essentially being an ass. But not Dongwoo. Dongwoo took the time to learn and adjust his own way of doing things and helped Howon himself open up more and more, little by little, until they became closer than anything they originally thought possible.

Looking over to the older man, Howon smiles to himself as Dongwoo continues staring out the windows, eyes flicking to random things, the city’s night lights dancing across his face in the dark little pod of theirs.

If it wasn’t for Dongwoo being Dongwoo, none of this would have been possible.

“Babe.” Howon speaks up, Dongwoo immediately looking to him with a curious expression. “You know I love you, right?”

Dongwoo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Of course I know.” He then laughs as he grabs both of Howon’s hands and holds them up, lacing their fingers together. “I love you too you big dummy.”

Howon cracks a smile of his own at that. Yeah, none of this would work without Dongwoo- and he never realized how deeply in love he is with the older man till now. Truly and helplessly in love so deep that it hurts, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first oneshot I originally wrote was actually for Sungyeol and Sungjong- but then I wrote this one later that day and, well, I'm a sucker for Dongwoo and Hoya. Here's the first oneshot of hopefully many more to come~ 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and thanks for reading! ♡


	2. pictures of beautiful things (myungsoo x sungyeol)

“So, we’re going out to take pictures?” Sungyeol asks, helping Myungsoo carry his photography equipment down to their buildings basement car park.

Myungsoo smiles as they step out of the elevator. “Yeah, I want to capture the sunrise at one of my _secret_ locations.”

“And what is this _secret_  location of yours?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

Sungyeol shrugs but follows Myungsoo anyways. He’s learned over the years that he can be a little, quirky, at times to say the least so being dragged off at four in the morning regardless of the fact they have an interview later that day isn’t really that surprising.

The car ride is spent in comfortable silence. Sungyeol sits in the passenger seat, looking out his window as they pass by skyscrapers and store buildings in the still dark morning. Though, after about half an hour of driving, Sungyeol starts to see the city’s landscape disappear and the more rural countryside take over. It’s a nice change of scenery, he’ll admit. Funny enough, he’ll probably never appreciate it as much as Myungsoo does though. He practically lives for the perfect scenic photos.

When the car comes to a stop, it’s at the top of a large hill off in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Sungyeol doesn’t even have clue as to where they are. There’s not another car in sight, or anyone for that matter. It’s just him, Myungsoo, and his professional photography camera there among nature on the large hill overlooking a forest way off in the distance.

The air is refreshing and the wind blows past them, bringing along a chilled breeze as they step out of the car. Myungsoo let’s out a breathy sigh and Sungyeol watches as he smiles up at the sky, eyes closed and so very at peace. If Sungyeol could take even half decent pictures to save his life, he’s sure he’d snap one of Myungsoo right here and now.

“The sun rises in the east.” Myungsoo suddenly says, eyes opening as he shifts his attention to Sungyeol. “Around six to be exact so it shouldn’t be too long from now.”

Slowly, Sungyeol nods his head as he moves to lean against the hood of their car. “Why’d you bring me out here anyways Soo?” He asks.

Myungsoo shrugs. “I like you and I wanted to show you one of my favorite things.”

Sungyeol’s heart skips a beat and he tries to will away his blush. How Myungsoo can just say things like that, so easily without a second of hesitation, will forever amaze Sungyeol. Hell, he could even go as far as saying that that’s one of the things he admires about the younger boy.

Myungsoo has this way of going about things that he finds both interesting and admirable. He’s always so exact and thinks things through while also keeping that quirky part to himself that will never simply vanish no matter what’s thrown at him. Sungyeol likes his passionate side too. The one he sees right now where Myungsoo is filtering through camera settings and trying to find the perfect angle to catch the sun right as it rises above the faraway tree line and- and maybe this is what love feels like. The nothing but pure admiration and want.

Sungyeol isn’t quite sure what it is, but he doesn’t mind it and Myungsoo seems to feel the same way, at least a little bit, and that’s good enough for him.

“Ah, the sun is rising.” Myungsoo says softly, eyes trained on the trees in the distance.

Sungyeol flicks his eyes away from him and to the trees. Just as he said, the sun is rising and it’s strangely beautiful and mesmerizing. He’s never been one to really appreciate nature, but he can kind of understand where Myungsoo get’s his passion for photography from. Sure, the younger started off as an aspiring fan photographer like what their Inspirits do for their fansites, but Sungyeol has noticed that his love for photography lies with nature rather than idols.

For as long as they drove and have waited around, the sun rise passes them by rather quickly. Ten minutes most pass before Myungsoo is sighing and smiling as he looks through the pictures he just took. “These came out pretty good, wanna see a couple?” He asks, tilting the camera towards the older.

Sungyeol leans over and immediately feels a blush spreading over his cheeks. The first picture was of the sunset, but the rest, they’re of _him_. And they’re so well taken too, almost like a professional photographer was taking his picture as he watched the sunrise thinking of Myungsoo.

“Why’d you take pictures of me?” Sungyeol asks, smile breaking out over his face regardless of how he tries to stop it.

Myungsoo smiles back. “I take pictures of beautiful things.” He says honestly. “And you’re as beautiful as the sunrise.”

A moment in silence passes before Sungyeol is fake gagging and throwing an arm around Myungsoo’s shoulders, pulling him closer so that they’re pressed right up beside one another. “You’re so cheesy, it’s disgusting.”

“Hm, but I’m nowhere near as greasy as Woohyun.” Myungsoo says, checking more of his photos as he leans into Sungyeol’s side.

“Pretty close actually.”

“How so?”

“You compared my beauty to that of the sunrise. That’s pretty cheesy greasy if you ask me.”

Myungsoo glances up to him and smiles sweetly. “It’s called being a romantic.” He says, suddenly pushing up just enough to place a chaste, butterfly light kiss to Sungyeol’s cheek. “Just accept that this is what you’re getting yourself into.”

Sungyeol blink’s a few times and is then smiling wider than ever before. His heart is thumping harshly against his chest, beating loudly in his ears, and Sungyeol is sure that if this is what he could wake up doing every day by being with Myungsoo, then he’ll gladly do it.

“I think I can accept this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weak for Myungsoo and Sungyeol it's actually painful. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome! ♡


	3. clingy or just madly in love..? (sungjong x sunggyu)

If there’s one thing Sungjong will never admit to, never in his life admitting to anyone or even himself, it’s that he’s _clingy_.

No, not in that annoying way where one person literally hangs off of their partner and is essentially attached to them day in and day out. It’s the one where he craves the physical contact of having his boyfriend near and just wants to be around him and, right now, he can’t and it’s _really_ beginning to get to him.

Sunggyu has been over in Japan for a few days now promoting his first Japanese solo album- three and a half days to be exact (another thing Sungjong won’t admit to is keeping track of how long his partner has been gone…), and nothing has really been any different.

Howon still visits Infinite’s dorm and he’s there so often it’s as if he never left the band to begin with. Dongwoo is smiley as ever. Woohyun is still getting into meaningless fights with Sungyeol over the most random of things, the two of them obviously only doing it because they’re both too scared to confess to one another. Myungsoo is still more or less clinging to both Dongwoo and Howon whenever he can.

But Sunggyu isn’t there and Sungjong doesn’t know how to cope with it.

Every time Sunggyu goes away from the dorms, or from him really, for more than two days, Sungjong get’s to feeling restless. Sungyeol says he also get’s all depressed and mopey too, but Sungjong just ignores Sungyeol half the time and could care less how he acts while in the comforts of their dorm. If he wants to mope about (which he would also never admit to doing) while Sunggyu is away, then let him mope. It’s his life to live.

With yet another sigh, Sungjong reluctantly pushes himself up off the couch and goes to do the laundry Woohyun has been nagging him about since yesterday afternoon. You’d think after seven years, seven years of being Infinite’s sassy maknae who’s always given mountains of chores to do, someone by now would have started helping out. But nope. Not even Myungsoo helps him with his chores. Guess that’s just one of the perks of being Infinite’s resident maknae…

“You know, every time you sigh, I visually see a little more of your soul leaving you.” Myungsoo muses with a quirky smile and Sungjong really doesn’t have it in him to deal with sass coming from Myungsoo, of all people.

Waving him off, Sungjong starts taking out and folding the clothes in the dryer. “If you’re just gonna make fun of me then go away hyung.”

Myungsoo chuckles. “Oh c’mon, you know you’re overreacting with Sunggyu being gone. He’s coming back in, what, four days?”

Sungjong flicks his eyes to the older. “That’s three and a half days too long.” He says deadpanned.

“You’re such a puppy dog when it comes to him.” Myungsoo muses. “But I’ll leave you to wallow in your depression and instead go enjoy taking some pictures.~” And with that, Myungsoo turns on his heels and leaves the laundry room behind.

Grumbling random profanities under his breath, whatever comes to mind first really, Sungjong starts bringing the folded clothes to everyone’s rooms to put away themselves. That’s his little act of defiance for today. Not hanging up the clothes himself.

What a rebel.

When Sungjong makes his way to Sunggyu’s room, he stops and takes a good look around. Everything is surprisingly clean, cleaner than usual. Though Sungjong can still see the obvious dirty clothes his boyfriend pushed off to the side and tried to hide half under his bed. What a kid.

With a small laugh, Sungjong goes ahead and hangs up Sunggyu’s clothes. What? Sunggyu’s his boyfriend, he shouldn’t take his frustrations out on him for being gone and in Japan. Now the other members, well, he’ll consider them collateral in all of this.

Hanging up the last of Sunggyu’s pant’s, Sungjong looks back up to Sunggyu’s expansive collection of sweaters. He doesn’t wear a lot of them more than a few times a year, the sweaters themselves rarely being washed after being sprayed with at least two different colognes at one point or another. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sungjong pulls off an oversized beige sweater from one of the hangers.

He remember’s Sunggyu wearing it a few weeks ago. Though, like most of the clothes he rarely wears, it was never washed. Sunggyu has this ideology that if something is only worn once, then it doesn’t need to be washed right away. Now something being worn twice is a whole different story, and really, Sungjong doesn’t particularly care how many times Sunggyu wears a shirt or pants or whatever as long as they aren’t clearly dirty or stink.

He loves Sunggyu, really he does, but stinky clothes would be a deal breaker for him. That, or he’d go around carrying febreze and bathing Sunggyu’s entire wardrobe in it if it was a real problem and that’s saying something because Sungjong doesn’t try to febreze just _anyone’s_ wardrobe.

Back to the sweater. Ah, the incredibly soft and large beige sweater that often times swallows Sunggyu whole. Sungjong smiles a bit, remembering the way the sleeves are far too long for Sunggyu to wear without either rolling them up or having some intense sweater paws. His boyfriend looks the cutest in oversized clothes-

The young boy suddenly stops when he holds the fabric up closer to his face. It smells like him… The sweater, _it smells like Sunggyu_.

Sungjong would be lying if he said that he hasn’t slept in Sunggyu’s room on more than one occasion because he missed him and his bed had that same musky scent that just _is_ Sunggyu. But this, this is something he feels stupid for never thinking of earlier. Sunggyu’s clothes smell like him just as his bed does.

Part of him feels a bit like a creep as he strips off his simple grey t-shirt in exchange for Sunggyu’s oversized beige sweater. Isn’t it weird for him to be stealing his boyfriend’s clothes because it smells like him? But he can’t help it. Wearing the sweater and having that familiar musky scent envelope him is comforting, brings a sense of protection, of home, and Sungjong can’t bring himself to take the sweater back off.

Really, Sungjong would never admit to being clingy or attached or anything even remotely close. Now madly in love, well, he can’t really fight you on that one.

“So Jongie, why exactly are you wearing my sweatshirt?”

“Shut up.”

“Is it because you, oh I don’t know, _missed me_?”

“I said shut up Gyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay why don't more people write for Sungjong and Sunggyu??? They're seriously like the most adorable ship to me (though it's probably because Jongie is my bias and Gyu is my main bias wrecker lol)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading and comments are always welcome ♡


	4. crimson red lipstick (woohyun x sunggyu)

“This is stupid.”

“ _You're_ stupid.”

Sunggyu narrows his eyes at the younger boy. “What are you, five?” He asks, fixing his wig so that the part is centered.

With a scoff, Woohyun continues applying the eyeshadow to create that sexy and smokey look a lot of the female idols have been wearing. “You're the one who promised our fans you'd dress up if they got our video above five million views in three days so you can't go saying that this is stupid when you're the one who proposed this idea.”

“It's also payback for using me during Showtime when Jongie over there painted me as fucking Dooly.” Sungyeol says with a laugh, Sungjong smiling innocently as he walks out of their backstage room to go find Myungsoo as if he's their innocent angel of a maknae (which everyone knows is the complete opposite of what he _actually_ is...).

One by one, the other members slowly trickle out of their room to go and bother other idols while Woohyun stays back and perfects Sunggyu’s look. Though it's still missing, something. Ah, that's it.

 _Lipstick_.

“No.” Sunggyu says, eyes once again narrowing as he glares at the crimson red lipstick Woohyun is already popping the cap off of. “I am not wearing lipstick.”

Woohyun smiles sweetly. “Now now, you gave me permission to do your makeup when you said you didn't want to go through the humility of having our makeup noona’s do it so you can't tell me what i can and cannot do.” He says, placing a finger under Sunggyu’s chin and lifting it some. “Now pucker up loser-gyu because you're wearing lipstick.”

“This is Showtime all over again…” Sunggyu grumbles but allows Woohyun to paint his lips red regardless of all his protests.

Clicking the cap back on the lipstick and smiling victoriously, Woohyun looks to Sunggyu and carefully wipes away a small smudge of red that had gotten on the side of the older's lips. “You look hot.” He says with a nod of approval.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “I've always been hot.” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, shooting Woohyun one of his most judgmental looks. “But _you_ , you could still use some work.”

Woohyun places a quick chaste kiss to Sunggyu’s cheek and laughs when he pulls away only to see the older wide eyed. “Oh shut up and let's find you your dress and get you up on stage. I’m looking forward to seeing you dance to Gee, _all by yourself_.”

With many more groans and whines in protest, Woohyun eventually manages to get Sunggyu into a dress that looks strangely like the one Sungyeol used for his and Sungjong's “Trouble Maker” performance all those years ago. It looks far better on Sunggyu though. Multicolored sequins catching the light as he moves, the dress quite form fitting, and it shows off his legs in the best of ways.

Sure, Woohyun can admit that Sunggyu looks good in buttoned up shirts and dress pants, but a _dress_? Now this is just a blessing in disguise.

Sunggyu snaps his fingers, completely snapping the younger from his thoughts. “You're just staring at me. Do I look that bad?”

Woohyun nearly chokes on the air he’s breathing when Sunggyu shyly looks away from him, arms crossed over his chest and eyes downcast and- _fuck_ , Woohyun might have just gone along with something he’s most definitely going to regret for the rest of his life.

“Bad?” Woohyun laughs. “You look a-fucking-mazing.”

Glancing back over to the younger, Sunggyu smiles and Woohyun momentarily feels as though he wants to cry because no one should be allowed to look so good crossdressing except for Nu'est's Ren and VIXX’s N. “Really? You mean that?” Sunggyu asks sweetly.

All Woohyun can do is nod, no longer trusting his voice.

Maybe it's because he’s wearing a dress, or because he knows the affect it's having on the younger, whatever the reason may be, Sunggyu suddenly walks right up to the younger man and places a kiss directly to his lips, pulling back with an innocent smile and not a care in the world. “You're cute.” He says, winking and promptly making his way out of the room.

Woohyun blinks once, then twice, and then remembers to breathe right as he takes off after Sunggyu, lips tinted a faint crimson red from the lipstick.

Really, that dress is going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird, I love WooGyu, but it's so hard for me to write for them even though I ship them like no tomorrow. 
> 
> my brain just shuts off when i try to write for them ㅠㅠ
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and comments are always welcome! ♡


	5. give me a chance (sungyeol x woohyun)

There are things as idols one shouldn’t do. Not the obvious things like don’t get into scandals and don’t do anything you don’t want the world to possibly know because cameras are everywhere no matter where you go and nothing is personal. No, there’s one thing idols aren’t told not to do but rather figure it out on their own.

It’s read hate comments.

Sungyeol knows first hand how comments can rip into someone, destroy them from the inside out when there’s only a handful of supportive comments and truck loads of hate upon hate to ruin anyone’s self-esteem. And, even though he’s been told so many times and he has even told himself to not look at those comments, he finds himself filtering through them anyways.

Most of them aren’t anything new. People saying he can’t sing. People saying he can’t dance. People saying he’s ugly. People saying he’s only good for his height.

He’s heard all of this before.

But what catches his attention isn’t the comments about his appearance or how well he lines up to the other members physically and abilities wise, but rather the comment over how much effort he puts into Infinite. He doesn’t understand how someone can say he just isn’t trying hard enough, that he isn’t pulling his weight, and get thousands of likes and comments in agreement.

Has he really not worked hard enough? He pours his everything into Infinite and his individual schedules in order to be useful and helpful and bring them more fans and- and he tries so damn hard only for people to say that it’s not enough.

What more could he do? How is he supposed to best himself when he’s already doing the best he possibly can?

_Why can’t he just be enough..?_

A knock on Sungyeol’s door nearly gives him a heart attack. He quickly tosses his phone on his bed and pretends to be asleep right as the door clicks open, a small sliver of light shining through. “Are you still awake?” Woohyun’s voice comes out softly, almost too soft for Sungyeol to hear him.

“What do you want hyung?” Sungyeol asks, voice wavering and he mentally curses himself for not even being able to pretend that he’s okay. Of all people to check on him, it just had to be the one man he's been in love with for years now. How great  

Woohyun closes the door behind himself and walks to sit on the edge of Sungyeol’s bed. “You’ve been in here all day and even skipped dinner, don’t make me take away your phone.”

Sungyeol sits up quickly at that, looking to Woohyun with wide eyes that are barely visible with nothing but the faint moonlight illuminating his bedroom. “You can’t.” He says almost desperately. “I _need_ my phone.”

“I don’t get why you read those comments if they just end up hurting you.” Woohyun mutters, eyes flicking from the window to Sungyeol. “They’re not true, what you’re reading. None of it is true you know? They’re just anti’s trying to ruin our lives.”

The younger doesn’t respond. Sungyeol doesn’t know how to. What can he say? That he believes the comments and agrees with them? That he sometimes wishes he never became an idol? That he just wants to be enough and that he’ll work harder?

“I can see those gears of yours turning in your head and all that thinking is hurting _my_ head, stop.” Woohyun says as he reaches over Sungyeol and grabs his phone from off the bed. “And no more of this, at least for tonight." He says, waving the phone around a bit. "I know you were reading the hate blogs again. You suck at clearing your search history.”

Sungyeol’s shoulders slump. “What, are you going to tell Sunggyu now?” He grumbles.

Woohyun shakes his head. “No, but I’m going to try to make you understand that what these comments say aren’t true.”

“And how do you expect to do that?”

There’s a pause, Woohyun just staring at Sungyeol as he tries to think of what to say and Sungyeol visibly deflates just the slightest bit, slouching more and more as the realization hits him that nor even Woohyun knows how to make him believe that he's worth _something_. Woohyun probably can't even come up with a way to show him because there isn't anything to show. He has nothing to offer. He's just someone good for his heigh-

Sungyeol’s train of thought is cut off the second he feels a soft pair of lips ghost over his own. Everything is so quiet, his mind is blank, and Woohyun is kissing him before he knows it.

“You’re everything to me and more.” Woohyun murmurs, his breath warmly fanning out over Sungyeol’s lips as their foreheads lightly rest against one another's, noses brushing. “You’ll see. Just, give me a chance and you’ll believe me when I say you are perfect just the way you are.”

And Sungyeol does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write..? This came out of no where tbh I was writing some fluff for Myungsoo and Sunggyu (might post their chapter next) and then this sadness hit and tadaa guess I wrote some sad fluff for WooYeol. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and thanks for reading sheeples! ♡


	6. you're an ass, but that's okay. (myungsoo x sunggyu)

Myungsoo, much to his dismay, has a tendency to get sick at the worst of times.

He was sick for their debut. He’s been sick while making nearly every one of their music videos. He was even sick when they had Christmas off… And, of course on the day him and Sunggyu had set aside to have a date night, he’s sick.

Bundled up in four blankets as well as one of Sunggyu’s most warm and comfortable hoodies, Myungsoo curls up on the couch. Sungyeol watches him struggle for a good ten minutes before helpfully wrapping the fourth blanket more securely around his shoulders. “You're hopeless.” The older muses, laughing at his sick friend.

Myungsoo narrows his eyes up at the lanky boy. “And you're mean.” He says simply, voice hoarse and scratchy.

“Can't deny that.” Sungyeol chuckles. “Where's your boyfriend anyways? Gyu finally run away or something?”

The younger shrugs. “Him and your boyfriend ran off together.” Myungsoo grumbles, further burrowing himself within his blankets.

Sungyeol nudges Myungsoo, nearly making him fall over sideways as he plops down beside the sick boy. “So Sunggyu kidnapped Woohyun?”

“Probably, or their secretly getting married behind our backs and now we’ll be forced to love each other instead.”

“Where the hell did you get that plot idea from?”

Myungsoo smiles tiredly. “I read it in a manhwa.”

“Of course you did.”

The two of them fall silent, Myungsoo leaning against Sungyeol and slowly dozing in and out of sleep. The older doesn’t seem to mind as he just watches the tv. Before Myungsoo knows it, he’s fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped in four blankets, Sunggyu’s favorite hoodie, all while using Sungyeol as his personal pillow.

Time flies by after that. Myungsoo isn’t sure how long he was asleep for, but when he wakes up, it’s dark outside the windows and the dorm is surprisingly quiet. He can vaguely hear someone moving about in the kitchen, but that’s about it. How weird. He can’t remember the last time the dorm was _this_ quiet and, quite frankly, it’s unsettling to not hear Sungjong bitching at Sungyeol for stealing some of his beloved face products or listening to Dongwoo’s obnoxiously loud laugh as Woohyun yells at him for doing something most likely horribly stupid (like nearly burning down the dorm… again.).

Wincing at both the soreness of his muscles and the burning in his throat, Myungsoo forces himself to slowly untangle himself from his cocoon of blankets and stands up. It takes a moment for the world to stop spinning, but he eventually manages to walk his way to the kitchen, albeit, quite slowly.

“You’re going to add too much.” Woohyun hisses, batting away Sunggyu’s hand that’s holding some sort of seasoning. Myungsoo vaguely recognizes it as Woohyun’s beloved garlic powder.

Sunggyu grumbles something under his breath but reluctantly moves the garlic powder away from the boiling pot. Woohyun laughs under his breath, stirring the ladle all while Sunggyu goes to start putting things away.

“What are you two doing?” Myungsoo asks, voice soft and hoarse and it’s so obvious how sick he is it’s sad really.

Sunggyu whips around so fast Myungsoo’s head spins just the slightest bit all over again. “You should still be sleeping.” Is all he says, eyes narrowing almost accusingly only for Woohyun to punch his arm.

“The first thing you say to your sick boyfriend all day and it’s accusing him of waking up too early all because you wanted to surprise him.” Woohyun scoffs. “You’re a bad boyfriend.” He tsks, shaking his head and everything.

“Oh shut up. You abandoned your boyfriend to help me cook for mine.” Sunggyu shoots back.

“Which I’m still waiting a thank you for.”

“Then you’ll be waiting for all eternity.”

Myungsoo rubs at his eyes before pulling the sleeves of Sunggyu’s hoodie down more so that the sleeves cover his hands with only the tips of his fingers left exposed. He doesn’t say anything as he slowly walks his way right up to Sunggyu and buries his face in the crook of his neck, just enjoying the feeling of having someone close as the cold fever shivers begin to kick in  

Woohyun coos at that. “Okay, you’re officially the worst boyfriend for neglecting that adorable kitten.”

“Don’t call him that.” Sunggyu snaps, arms coming up to snake around Myungsoo's waist. “Only _I’m_ allowed to call him that.”

With a laugh, Woohyun goes back to finishing the soup they’ve been perfecting for the last hour. “Sit him at the table then boss-gyu. The soup is just about done.”

Later that night, when everyone is asleep but the two of them who are cuddled up together under the covers of Sunggyu’s bed, Myungsoo curls up to the olders side and smiles when Sunggyu holds him even toghter.

“Sorry.” Sunggyu murmurs softly, barely loud enough for Myungsoo to hear. “Woohyun’s right, I should have asked how you were feeling before anything else…”

Myungsoo presses just the softest of kisses to the exposed skin right below his collarbone. “It’s okay, I still love you even if you are kind of an ass.” He laughs tiredly, meaning every word.

His boyfriend may be a little lacking in the compassionate department, but Myungsoo has more than enough compassion for the both of them and he knows Sunggyu cares for him in his own weird way and that’s okay. Not everyone loves the same way and he understands that. Probably why he loves Sunggyu despite him being a true ass of a human being most times than not.

Sunggyu scoffs, but doesn’t deny Myungsoo calling him an ass. “Whatever, goodnight kitten.”

“Hm.” Myungsoo hums, fisting Sunggyu’s shirt between his hands, a smile still dancing across his lips. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I have no regrets. Myunggyu is adorable and no one can tell me otherwise :')
> 
> Thanks a whole bunches for reading and comments are always welcome! ♡


	7. kim sunggyu's weird habits (sunggyu x sungyeol)

Dating Sunggyu, in one word (if there even really is only _one_ word), is interesting. Sungyeol doesn’t know any other way to describe it. There are so many things that Sunggyu does that he always has and then things that he only just recently started doing and it’s all just one giant experience that he’s sure other people don’t go through in a normal relationship.

For instance, when they first began dating, nothing was different. Sunggyu still treated him as he always had. There wasn’t any extra shows of affection, no real confession even. It was more or less Sungyeol accidentally confessing in one of his often long late night rambling sessions (Woohyun calls it his “ _nightly bitching_ ”) and instead of Sunggyu either thinking he’s weird or just laughing it off, Sunggyu went along with it and said he liked him back.

That was weird thing number one. Who just accepts a sudden confession without hesitation and does nothing, _nothing at_ all about it? A weird person, that’s who.

But then things got weirder, or well, more normal? Sungyeol doesn’t know how to put it. Sunggyu went from treating him as if they were still just bandmates who happen to be friends to suddenly pulling him off before performances and kissing him senseless.

Sungyeol always knew Sunggyu did things in his own weird, leader way without any real explanations or anything, but he was genuinely curious what type of relationship he just found himself smack dab in the middle of.

That was a few years ago though and the two of them actually act like any old normal couple who’s been dating for years nowadays. Setting up random dates that aren’t even really needed anymore because simply spending time together in the dorms is just as good as going out for dinner and a movie. Knowing what the other wants for dinner that night without having to ask. Going as far as knowing when the other needs someone to talk to or a mug of hot chocolate or just a simple hug when things get to be too much. They’ve become that grossly domestic yet cute couple everyone gags at because they’re just that perfect together.

Though, in retrospect, Sungyeol should have expected something weird to happen again. Afterall, he is dating Kim Sunggyu, leader of Infinite who happens to crack lame jokes and tries to be relevant but nine times out of ten ends up just showing how dated he is.

The first time it happened, they were in the airport. Yes, _the airport_.

It was just like every other time they've gone to go out of country. All of them were tired, barely awake at the ungodly hour their flight was scheduled for and no one wanted to even achknowledge the fact the flight was going to take nine hours. Sungyeol doesn't even remember where they were headed, just the that flight was nine hours long and Sunggyu made sure they sat next to each other.

Oh, yeah, Sunggyu. Sungyeol glances to the older man who’s walking beside him to their practice room.

At the airport that early morning a few weeks ago, Sunggyu was especially clingy. Sungyeol already knew that would happen though. Sunggyu being clingy early in the morning is nothing new. But what truly caught Sungyeol off guard was Sunggyu suddenly biting his shoulder.

He bit him! Who just goes around biting people? Who even bites their boyfriend? (Woohyun would have much to say on this topic, but that's an area to be explored in another chapter...)

Sungyeol doesn't get it. Sunggyu has done some weird and questionable things, but biting is definitely a new addition to Sungyeol's ever growing mental list of “ _Kim Sunggyu’s Weird Habits_ ”.

“Why are you staring at me?” Sunggyu suddenly asks as they enter the small practice room just large enough for two people and the small piano.

The younger blinks a few times, not even noticing that he had been staring for the last ten minutes now. “Oh, um.” He pauses as he tries to think of how to word his question. Then again, there isn't really any decent way to word it… “Why do you bite me?” Sungyeol just blurts out.

Hey, at least he asked.

Sunggyu laughs as he plops down in one of the chairs, Sungyeol taking the other. “Is this what's been on your mind for the last few days.”

Sungyeol nods.

“You're cute, you know that?” Sunggyu asks, still laughing a bit.

“Just answer the question.” Sungyeol huffs.

“Well,” the older shrugs, “I just do?”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “That's not an answer.”

Chuckling, Sunggyu plays a random note on the piano, the note ringing out into the small space. “Seriously, I just have the urge to bite when I hug you so I do. Nothing more to it.”

“That's it then.” Sungyeol says in slight disbelief. “You just get the urge to bite me and _tadaa_ I've been bit?”

“Yeah?”

“You're crazy.” Sungyeol scoffs.

Sunggyu smiles at that. “But you love me for it.”

And Sungyeol can't deny that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, this happened and I can't even say I made this up because there are so many pictures out there of Sunggyu biting Sungyeol and I'm sure Sungyeol has asked him something along the lines of "why you bite me?" at one point or another xD Honestly, I don't really ship them, but they're kinda cute together... *adds new ship to ship list*
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!!! ♡


	8. sungyeol's infamous "burnt chicken incident" (myungsoo x sungjong x sungyeol)

“This is a horrible idea.”

“Oh, on the contrary, I believe this to be a _wonderful_  idea.”

Sungjong stares deadpanned at Sungyeol as he continues cooking a special dinner just for their boyfriend. Normally, Sungjong would agree to some extent that cooking dinner for your significant other who you haven’t seen in a few weeks is a nice thing to do, a great thing to do actually. But, the two of them in the kitchen is just asking for a disaster to happen, _especially_ if Sungyeol is the one using the oven.

With a sigh, Sungjong goes back to skimming over Woohyun’s self written recipe book. He’s only making an exception to the two of them being in the kitchen right now because Myungsoo is coming back from filming in Japan. Otherwise, believe you me, Sungjong would have rather let Sunggyu and Dongwoo cook something before he’d ever recommend having Sungyeol and himself anywhere near appliances that have the potential of not only burning their dorm to shreds but the entire building itself. And to make matters worse, they’re the only ones in the dorm right now.

Sungyeol managed to convince Sunggyu to get everyone out of the dorm so Sungjong and himself could surprise Myungsoo (and Sungjong will never understand how he convinced Sunggyu that leaving the two of them home alone and unsupervised was a good idea). And that means if something, oh who knows, goes horribly wrong, they’re essentially dead. Either by the building collapsing or by Sunggyu murdering them, Sungjong doesn’t know which would come first…

“If you’re not going to help me cook, then go start setting the dining table.” Sungyeol says, nudging Sungjong’s side with his hip. “Just judging my cooking skills isn’t helpful you know.”

Sungjong scoffs. “What cooking skills? The only one who can make edible meals that taste good in this dorm are Woohyun and Myungsoo.”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “Shut up and set the table.”

Sticking his tongue out, Sungjong goes ahead and does what's asked of him. The two of them work around the kitchen in silence, Sungjong trying to find the nice plates Howon had hid as part of his “ _leaving-the-band prank_ ” (which Sungjong will need to kill him for on a later date) while Sungyeol works on cooking the chicken. Myungsoo _really_ likes chicken and Woohyun said it shouldn't be too hard to cook so they decided on that. In retrospect, Sungjong should have agreed to something easier...

“Okay, do you know where Hoya hid the damn plates?” Sungjong snaps, slamming the fifth cabinet door in a row.

Sungyeol glances to him with a bright smile. “I have no idea but watching you struggle is the highlight of my day.”

“Aren't we supposed to also be dating. How can you be so mean to your youngest boyfriend with no remorse whatsoever?”

“It's kinda easy to be when your youngest boyfriend is known to sass his way to victory in arguments and I’m going to relish in your misery right up to when Soo get’s home.”

Sungjong groans, slumping against the counter top in defeat. “Remind me again why I love you?”

Sungyeol laughs. “It's because I’m devilishly handsome.”

“And a goofball.”

“That's better than what Woohyun calls me.”

The two of them were going to continue their little back and forth, but were cut off when the smell of something burning started to fill the air. Sungjong stopped mid-sentence only to immediately train his eyes on the oven. “Yeol, did you turn down the temperature..?”

There's a pause, Sungyeol staring at Sungjong with a blank expression who’s staring at the oven with an equally blank expression, and then Sungyeol is frantically turning to check their beloved chicken. He quickly turns the oven off and very nearly flings the oven's door open, almost burning himself in the process as a large gust of hot air bellows out from inside.

The chicken, as Sungjong had feared, is already charred by the time they manage to get it out of the furnace of hell (aka their oven). He feels himself deflating while Sungyeol starts stomping his foot. “How did it burn so quickly?!” The older groans in frustration.

Sungjong sighs. “What are we going to do for him now? We can't just start over.”

Sungyeol doesn't say anything as he forces Sungjong into holding him, a very forced hug that Sungjong pretended to hate but holds the older anyways. “I blame you for this.” Sungyeol grumbles into the crook of Sungjong’s neck.

With a laugh, Sungjong brings one of his hands up to card through Sungyeol's hair. “Whatever, it's just a chicken. The world isn't going to end because you burned it.”

“Is that what I smell?”

Sungjong and Sungyeol pull back from each other just enough to see Myungsoo standing in the entrance to the kitchen, all bundled up in his winter jacket and face mask hanging off of one ear now, large navy blue suitcase placed right beside him.

Sungyeol practically pushes Sungjong away and barrels into Myungsoo, enveloping him into a bone crushing hug. Sungjong rolls his eyes, grabbing a fork and knife to see if they can eat anything off the chicken. Sungyeol is such a drama queen sometimes.

“We tried to cook for you but Sungjong burned the chicken!” Sungyeol cries dramatically, holding Myungsoo close to him.

It's comical the way Sungjong whips his head around so fast his boyfriends are concerned he might snap his own neck. “ _Excuse you_?” Sungjong says in disbelief. “You told _me_ to set the table. _You're_ the one who burned the chicken- seriously, how'd you manage to burn it through and through like this?” He says pointing to the inedible chicken that looks as though it was flung into the pits of hell themselves.

Myungsoo laughs, successfully cutting off any argument Sungyeol had. “Come here Jongie.” He says, opening his arms wide enough for Sungjong to squeeze himself in right beside Sungyeol. “I don't care about the chicken.”

“But we-”

“Really, I don't care.” Myungsoo cuts Sungyeol off, a sweet smile dancing across his lips. “Just coming home to see my two favorite people doing cute things together is enough for me.”

“That's only because you're convinced we’re your two main love interests in some manhwa of yours…” Sungjong grumbles.

Myungsoo places a chaste kiss to his lips. “Yup, and I love you both for being my very own two fictional husbands come to life.”

Sungyeol puckers his lips expectantly, Myungsoo laughing into the kiss while Sungjong playfully rolls his eyes and tries to escape their group hug. Though the second he just about breaks free from Myungsoo's octopus arms, Sungyeol wraps his own arms around Sungjong’s waist and brings him right back. “Oh no you don't, this is a sweet moment and I’m not having you ruin it.” Sungyeol says as he places his chin on top of Sungjong's head.

Sighing, Sungjong stubbornly allows for Sungyeol and Myungsoo to attempt squishing him to death as he finds himself in between the both of them, their arms all tangled up now in the most comforting and probably awkward looking of ways. In all honesty, Sungjong could care less how they look in the middle of the kitchen like this. The best feeling in the world is being cuddled by both of his boyfriends.

Sungjong smiles to himself when he comes up with a name to forever reference this little incident as. Sungyeol's infamous " _burnt chicken incident_ ". Yeah, he likes the sound of that. The perfect thing to use as blackmail whenever he wants something from Sungyeol (who he really does love, but he can't just ignore this great opportunity of blackmail, Woohyun would be disappointed with him if he did that).

“So, who’s calling the Chinese place?”

“Sungyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such trash for poly-ships you have no idea and maknae line, oml, they kill meee
> 
> Comments are always welcome and thanks a bunches for reading this little one shot! ♡


	9. i love you (howon x myungsoo)

When they met for the first time years ago, Myungsoo didn't think twice about him really. Howon was just another trainee who he wasn't sure would make it to debut or simply be competition to try and beat.

When they were told they were going to debut, Myungsoo knew he was in trouble. Howon had become someone he could depend on and trust and all the alarms in his brain were going off whenever his heart would stutter.

When they won their first award, Myungsoo was certain he was screwed. Howon was already someone he wasn't going to be able to simply, _get over_.

When Howon told them he was leaving the group, Myungsoo didn't know what to feel. Howon was leaving and he already knew why, but it didn't make it any easier to help him move out and into his own apartment.

And now, when Howon called him to come over and help with his first ever album, Myungsoo is truly at a loss.

 _“You're over thinking this”_ , Sungyeol had told him right before he left the dorm,  _“It's just Hoya.”_

But it's not. For Myungsoo, it's the man he’s been in love with for nearly eight years now. Howon is someone he loves so deeply it's painful and he doesn't know how to cope with it at all.

_Maybe Howon leaving the band was good for something..._

Myungsoo mentally kicks himself for such a thought as he walks his way off the bus. Nothing good came from Howon leaving Infinite. Nothing bad happened either, it's just, losing someone can't make a band better- especially losing someone like Howon.

Maybe he’s just biased. Myungsoo could admit to that. He’s always liked Howon, since the beginning, and it would only make sense that he would feel the most hurt over Howon deciding to go down this new path alone. But happiness comes before everything, and, if Howon is happy, then Myungsoo can be happy too. Not for himself, but for Howon.

With a knock, Myungsoo opens the front door to Howon’s small apartment and locks it behind himself. Howon has always had a problem with locking doors so Myungsoo made it a habit of his own to lock them for him. Guess nothing has changed even though Howon's been out of the dorm for almost a month now.

“Hoya?” Myungsoo calls out.

“In here!” That all too familiar, heart stuttering voice calls back and _oh_ Myungsoo is truly whipped.

The living room is finally furnished with a very nice couch, a fancy looking coffee table, and a large flatscreen tv mounted to the wall. For a small apartment, Howon made sure to go big on spending where luxuries were concerned.

“Did you get here alright?” Howon asks as Myungsoo sits down beside him on the couch, leaving a respectable amount of distance between the two of them.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo nods, flicking his eyes to Howon before looking away towards the far wall, not quite emotionally stable enough to look Howon straight in the eyes without fearing he might be sick from the amount of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

Howon smiles a bit, Myungsoo of course missing the sweet expression. “That’s good, I actually wanted to talk to you.”

Myungsoo looks to him at that. “ _Talk_? You don’t need help with composing?”

The older rubs at his neck, the tables reversing as he looks away from Myungsoo, almost as if he’s embarrassed. “We can compose after if you want, it’s just, I talked with Sungyeol…”

A moment of silence passes before Myungsoo is internally panicking worse than he did for his audition at Woollim. What could Sungyeol have told him? What _would_ Sungyeol have told him..? There are so many things that tallboy could have said. They’ve talked about a wide range of topics and most of them revolve around Howon in some way, shape, or form and- and oh god, if Sungyeol told him anything, _anything at all_ , then what friendship Myungsoo still has with Howon could just disappear right then and there.

“W-What did he tell you..?” Myungsoo asks softly, not exactly wanting to know the answer.

Howon smiles just the slightest bit. “It’s cute that you’re nervous.” He says honestly, smile widening as a blush creeps up over Myungsoo’s cheeks. “And what he told me, in his exact words, is that I should _“stop being a pussy and just man up and confess”_. I’ve liked you for years Myungsoo and he didn’t tell me anything about your feelings other than that I should take this risk, and, I’m gonna listen to stupid Sungyeol and hope he didn’t give me some false hope just so I’d make a fool out of myself.”

Myungsoo blinks once, then twice, then a third time and even goes as far as pinching himself to make sure this isn’t some sick dream. Howon chuckles as he watches him and Myungsoo is pretty sure now that this isn’t a dream. But, things couldn’t really be this perfect, could they? Howon couldn’t possibly return his feelings. _That would be insane_.

“You going to say anything Soo?” Howon asks, smile slowly fading.

“Um…” Myungsoo is at a loss of what to say. He doesn’t know how to put almost eight years of loving someone into words. There aren’t enough words in the dictionary to fully explain how much he loves him. It’s impossible.

With words completely and utterly failing him, Myungsoo does the next best thing that he can think of- he kisses Howon.

It’s sudden, probably a horrible first kiss that he’ll cringe at later, teeth clashing  and noses bumping and everything that someone hears in horror stories of horrible first kisses. But Myungsoo could care less as he fists the collar of Howon’s jacket and pulls him impossibly closer. He needs this just as much as Howon does and thankfully, the two of them seem to be on the same page. There’s so much emotion being poured into it, so many words unsaid that don’t really need to be uttered anymore.

When Myungsoo finally pulls away from Howon and rests their foreheads together, eyes slipping shut, he finds himself completely and utterly breathless. His head is spinning and he feels so light, like he could fly over the moon. And his stomach is filled with so many butterflies he feels as if he could be sick, and yet, he feels so happy. He’s never felt such strong emotions all at once before and he can’t say he hates it either.

“That was, a pretty shitty first kiss.” Howon scoffs, Myungsoo laughing some as well as he feels Howon’s hands go to gently grip at his hips. He doesn’t even know when they suddenly moved this close to one another.

Smiling so wide he’s sure he could rival Dongwoo, Myungsoo opens his eyes as he pulls back to get a clear view of Howon’s face. “I love you.” Is all he says.

Howon smiles back, sharp canines on full display and Myungsoo is suddenly breathless all over again. “I love you too.”

Those three words carry such weight to them that Myungsoo is sure will never compete with how he truly feels about Howon. Nothing can really. But, they’re the closest thing he has to even beginning to truly sumarize everything he loves about the man sitting beside him. Those three words will just have to be enough for now.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this specifically for Hoya and Myungsoo because I intended for it to be more of a challenge (their pairing always eluded me) but it ended up just being really cute and easy to write and guess I now ship Myungsoo and Hoya ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> Wait, what's there ship name..? HoL? MyungWon? MyungYa? LYa? HoSoo??? I'm genuinely curious someone who ships this tell me the fandom adopted ship name xD
> 
> Anyways... Thanks so much for reading this little experimental piece and comments are always welcome ♡


	10. love isn't complicated (sungjong x dongwoo)

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to finish the shoot?”

Sungjong flicks his eyes to Dongwoo. “Who knows.” He says with a shrug, briefly returning his attention to Sunggyu and Myungsoo who are in the middle of their photo shoot. “They just started so probably a good half hour or more.”

Dongwoo hums, a smile dancing across his lips. “We should go do something then.

“Like what?”

“Well, we’re in a large park, we could go get lost or something?”

The younger looks to where Sungyeol and Woohyun were sitting on the opposite bench only to find them nowhere in sight, already long gone. They probably did just as Dongwoo is proposing. Disappearing into the trees, most definitely straying from the paved paths and going on their own little adventure within the large park.

Sungjong nods. “Alright, let's go get lost hyung.”

And with that, the two of them stand up from their bench and leave Myungsoo and Sunggyu behind in search of their own little adventure.

The park is surprisingly quiet, not a sound can be heard other than twigs and dry leaves crunching under the weight of their feet. Sungjong doesn’t pull away when Dongwoo slowly grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. They’ve done this so many times before, it’s second nature. Sungjong briefly wonders if maybe this isn’t right, if maybe him and Dongwoo shouldn’t be so close. But, then he pushes the thought away and squeezes Dongwoo’s hand lightly as they venture off the paved paths and begin to wonder the park. He shouldn't overthink feelings. That only makes things much more confusing...

He isn’t sure how long they were aimlessly walking through nature, hand in hand, with not a care in the world. It could have been only a few minutes or a few hours. Sungjong isn’t sure, and quite frankly, he doesn’t really care for the amount of time they’ve been missing. Dongwoo doesn’t seem to care either as they vaguely hear Sunggyu calling out for them and immediately grips Sungjong’s hand tighter, pulling him even deeper into the dense trees that line the more open areas of the park.

Sungjong doesn’t say anything while Dongwoo leads the way. It feels wrong to break the silence that’s fallen around them, he could even consider it a crime to do so. Though Sunggyu’s voice is getting closer, louder, and he looks to Dongwoo, the feeling of wanting to flee suddenly coursing through his veins, almost as if his body is telling him to runaway with the man still holding his hand.

“Do you feel it too?” Dongwoo asks softly, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to look at Sungjong, still holding the younger’s hand with no signs of letting go. “The overwhelming want and longing?” He then clarifies.

Sungjong’s heart stutters and he let’s out a shaky exhale when Dongwoo’s hold on his hand tightens just the slightest bit. “I do…”

And that’s all Dongwoo needs to pull on Sungjong’s hand, forcing the younger boy to stumble forward and right into his arms. “Do you understand the feelings at all?”

“No.” Sungjong answers honestly.

Dongwoo laughs a bit at that. “Neither do I.” He admits. “But, I know one thing for sure, and that’s that I _really_ want to kiss you before Sunggyu finds us.”

Sungjong isn’t sure which one of them moved first, it all happened so fast. One second Sungjong was looking into Dongwoo’s eyes, trying to decipher all the emotions flashing behind them, and the next, they're kissing. He has his arms wrapped around Dongwoo’s neck, fingers absentmindedly playing with the small baby hairs at the nape of his neck as Dongwoo grips at his hips almost possessively, forcing him even closer than before.

Sometimes, on the most rare of occasions, love isn’t complicated. It can be as simple as just wanting to be close to another person. In his case, Sungjong wants nothing more than to forever be caged within Dongwoo’s strong arms, blanketed by his warmth and affection and bubbly personality. He isn’t sure if this truly is _love_. It could be- or it could be something entirely different. But, he isn’t one to overthink things where feelings are concerned.

He’ll forever believe that love isn’t complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you're listening to Infinite H's "Alone" and this is the result of being obsessed with Dongwoo's voice (and Howon's lmaoo) Also, I totally got this idea from seeing Sungjong's (or was it Dongwoo's..?) Instagram selfies with the two of them in a park or something #inspiration
> 
> Anyways, thanks a whole bunches for reading this and comments are always welcome ^^ ♡


	11. nightmares (sunggyu x sungjong)

Waking up with nothing but the smell of his own sweat drenching the sheets around him, Sunggyu stares wide eyed up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling rapidly with every labored breath. If there was one thing he could live without in life, it would be waking up, night after night, from horrific nightmares. They're always so _vivid_. Everything feeling so real and he can remember them as if they truly happened.

_He needs to calm down._

Wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, Sunggyu kicks off the last of the blanket that was fighting to stay covering his torso and get’s out of bed. There’s still anxiety gripping at the corners of his consciousness. Anything right now could easily set him off into a full blown panic attack and he needs to calm down before he has a complete mental breakdown at three in the morning. The last thing he needs is waking someone up and having them find him in such a broken state.

Sunggyu wanders his way to the kitchen, hand shaking as he flips on the switch and the lights come on. Tonights nightmare was one he hasn’t had in years, though he remembers each and every detail so exact that he could have sworn that it happened in real life. If he didn’t see the other members everyday, then he probably would have believed it.

It always starts the same. Everyone laughing and joking while piling into their managers van. It’s back when they won their first award on a music show, though it’s not the one they actually won on. Sunggyu doesn’t recognize the trophy Woohyun holds between the palms of his hands while it sits on his lap, but he doesn’t find it that strange either. Nothing in dreams are necessarily strange really- like it’s an alternate plane of reality where whatever you would normally think is strange is completely normal.

Howon is sitting with Sungyeol and Sungjong in the back row, Woohyun, Dongwoo, and Myungsoo all squished into the middle row, and Sunggyu sits in the passenger seat while their manager starts the car and pulls out of the studio’s parking lot. Inspirits are cheering and yelling loud congratulations at them, all smiling as they wave either their lightsticks or their banners and signs. Sungjong get’s a kick out of waving to all of his fans, blowing as many kisses as Woohyun does on a daily basis, loving every one of his Inspirits almost as much as he loves the other members.

Sunggyu watches his dongsaengs through the rear view mirror. He commits to memory how Dongwoo smiles as he and Howon talk to each other, going back and forth about new raps they could collaborate on. He commits to memory the way Woohyun thrusts the trophy into Myungsoo’s face only for Sungyeol to reach over from the back row and pluck it right out of his hands, making the third oldest yell in mock annoyance. And he commits to memory the second his eyes meet Sungjong’s in the reflection of the mirror, expression soft and blissfully happy and even a little ignorant to what’s about to happen.

This dream has happened enough times in the past to know exactly how it ends and even so, Sunggyu still finds himself once again shocked and stunned when the semi-truck’s horn blares out to the point someone might think that this is the first time he’s ever experienced this particular nightmare.

What happens next goes by in a flash of images. Sungjong’s face contorting into one of pure fear. The other members all looking out the front windshield, eyes wide. And when Sunggyu looks only to see the large semi-truck speeding towards them, everything goes black.

He wakes up right at the moment the truck hits their van, everytime, without fail. His heart is always beating loudly in his ears and harshly against his chest, body shaking, tears sometimes even slipping down the sides of his face, and that right there is what he fears most in life.

_Losing the boys he loves the most._

With a shaky breath, Sunggyu grabs a bottle of water from out of the fridge and chugs nearly half of it in one go. He’ll have to call Howon tomorrow to make sure he’s alright. Sunggyu knows that it’s just a dream, that Howon is perfectly fine in his new apartment all by himself and that he’s overreacting. But he can’t help it. He’ll feel on edge for the rest of the day if he doesn’t hear from or see Howon.

“Hyung.”

Sunggyu jumps a bit when Sungjong’s voice flits through the kitchen. He hadn’t even heard the younger’s door open let alone hear him walking towards the kitchen.

As convincing as he possibly can, Sunggyu smiles, recapping the water bottle. “Sungjongie, what are you doing awake?” He asks, his voice hoarse and wavering the slightest bit.

The younger sighs. “C’mon hyung, let’s go to bed.”

Sunggyu tilts his head to the side some, trying to stop his hands from shaking so much. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?”

Sungjong looks to the older with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “The nightmares might stop if you sleep with someone else, come to my bed, I won’t bite you know?”

“I think I’m old enough to sleep on my own and- and _wait_ , you know about my nightmares?” Sunggyu cuts himself off mid-sentence, eyes wider than before.

He had always been careful to not let his dongsaengs know about the nightmares. He’s their strong, unbending leader who fears nothing. For him to be so broken over a simple nightmare, it’s just weak, and he can’t be weak when he’s responsible for six other men (he will forever consider Howon a member of Infinite no matter how many times Howon has already told him he doesn’t have to check up on him anymore like he always has).

“Hyung, we’re not blind. We can see you struggling with, _something_. None of us, other than me, know what though.” Sungjong says, frown only growing.

Sunggyu slumps against the countertop some, his hands still shaking against his wishes. “And how did you find out about them?”

“We shared a room together back in Osaka remember? During our first Japanese promotions.” The younger says, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. “You had a nightmare that night and everything suddenly clicked. I know you have them often too, I’m not always sleeping when you walk passed my room for the bathroom or the kitchen or whatever.”

“Wonderful, now you know how much of a failure I am.” Sunggyu says defeatedly.

Sungjong shakes his head. “You’re not a failure, you’re just stupid for trying to go through this alone.”

“You’re lucky I’m so tired or else I would have assigned you dish duty.” Sunggyu grumbles.

Chuckling, Sungjong walks foreword, grabs Sunggyu’s hand, and begins leading him towards his bedroom, the water bottle forgotten on the kitchen counter. “Let's sleep hyung, you have that meeting with the CEO in the morning.”

Sunggyu looks to Sungjong conflicted. He doesn't remember Sungjong ever growing up. When did he go from his small little maknae who always caused trouble to being such a responsible young man?

He doesn't know.

“You go ahead and get comfortable. I'm gonna go grab something from Myungsoo’s room real quick.” Sungjong says, nudging Sunggyu into his room and walking off before the older can say a thing.

Slipping under the covers, Sunggyu glances around the dimly lit room. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He's never had anyone outside of his family take care of him like he’s a child. And to have Sungjong, his youngest, going out of his way to help him sleep, well, he doesn't know whether to hate himself for allowing things to get to this point or to be thankful for having Sungjong in his life.

Probably a little bit of both.

When Sungjong returns, Sunggyu can't help but laugh. He’s holding that old large white teddy bear of his that he used to beat up when he was upset or angry at someone (usually Sunggyu). It's been years since Sunggyu has seen it and he was almost certain Sungjong had thrown him out or something- not hid him in Myungsoo’s room.

“Why do you have him?” Sunggyu asks, an amused smile dancing across his lips.

Sungjong smiles embarrassedly. “He’ll help with nightmares.” He says, moving to get under the covers while placing the stuffed animal on the other side of Sunggyu. “He’s nice to hug when you're scared.”

Sunggyu takes the bear and stares at it for a few seconds before glancing to Sungjong. “Have you had a lot of nightmares?”

“I used to get them frequently.” Sungjong shrugs. “They went away after a while though.” He mutters, laying down fully now and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

“I see.” Sunggyu murmurs, pushing the teddy bear under the blanket as he goes to lie down as well. Though he stops when he suddenly catches a familiar scent coming off of the stuffed animal. “Wait, is that my cologne?”

Sungjong laughs a bit, immediately reaching over and turning off his bedside lamp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sunggyu smiles but decides to not say anything more about it. He always wondered why his cologne’s would run out faster than how much he used them. Now he knows. Sungjong was using them to spray his large white teddy bear and- does that mean Sungjong was pretending to hold _him_ whenever he was going through his nightmares..?

As if the younger could read his thoughts, Sungjong hesitantly wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s waist from behind and drags him back just the smallest of amounts.

Neither of them say anything, though it's not an uncomfortable silence. Sunggyu is still smiling when Sungjong nuzzles his nose into the nape of his neck and he gladly holds Sungjong's teddy bear close to his chest. And the younger is right. He doesn't have a single nightmare for the rest of that night. He doesn't get anymore nightmares after that in fact. It probably has something to do with him and Sungjong sleeping in the same bed together from then on, but he can try and figure out everything on a later date.

Right now, he's just happy to know that he wasn't the only one dealing with nightmares all alone. And having Sungjong hold him every night until they both fall asleep, well, that's just a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm conflicted with this one shot, I love Gyujong and the concept for this little ficlet, but I don't like how I wrote it (if that makes sense???) Eh, I'll probably rewrite it some other time and update this chapter or something lol
> 
> Thanks a whole bunches for reading this and feel free to leave a comment about anything (even your favorite Pokémon, I'm cool with that :3) down below~ ♡


	12. just call him (woohyun x myungsoo)

Holding his phone as he sits on the kitchen counter, Woohyun’s thumb hovers over the call button on Myungsoo’s contact. He could call him. It's not that late over in Taiwan. He _could_ do it. But, what if Myungsoo thinks he’s overbearing? That he’s too clingy?

“Just call him.” Sungyeol says with a laugh as he walks into the kitchen. “You’ve been here for half an hour just staring at your phone. Take it from his best friend, call him.”

Woohyun sighs as he flicks his eyes to Sungyeol. “It’s not that simple Yeol.”

Sungyeol scoffs at that, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “It’s pretty simple if you ask me.” He says as he pops the cap off and then takes a quick sip from the bottle. “Soo is the octopus clingy type of boyfriend-”

“Which means?” Woohyun cuts in.

“ _Which means_ he loves to be a physical, cuddly, fluff ball of kitten that cuddles into your chest at night and holds your hand- just overall needs physical contact to survive. I should know for the amount of times he’s crawled into my bed before you and him finally started dating. Seriously, he’s a cuddle monster…” Sungyeol shakes his head, a fond smile playing on his lips. “Anyways, he’s probably getting ready for bed right about now and being all sad that you aren’t there to hold him or pepper his face with kisses and all that gross couply stuff he tells me about when you’re not around.”

Woohyun blushes at that and quickly looks back down to his phone. He didn’t know Myungsoo would talk about him to Sungyeol, of all people. Then again, they are best friends so it shouldn’t be _that_ much of a surprise now that he thinks about it. Doesn’t mean it still isn’t embarrassing…

“Just call him.” Sungyeol groans. “He won’t think you’re being clingy or whatever, he’ll probably even brag to me about how much you love him because you called him. So, make my best friend and your boyfriends night by calling him and being extra greasy with your lame pick up lines. He likes when you say the cheesiest things possible.”

“And why are you helping me with my relationship?” The older asks, once again looking up from his phone.

Sungyeol shrugs. “You’ve only been dating for what, three weeks now?”

Woohyun nods.

“You wouldn’t know as much about him as I do yet.” Sungyeol then says with a smirk. “I would gloat about it but that’s not nice so instead I’ll help you out and give you smart advice on how to go about this relationship from his side of things. You’ll get some brownie points with him and his best friend, aka _me_ , will approve of you.”

“Like your opinion of me matters.” Woohyun scoffs. “We’re in a band together and have been for years now.”

“Best friends have a lot of influence, don’t underestimate my powers here Namwoo. Besides, don’t you want my knowledge to impress Soo? Or do you want to go through all the trial and error of multiple failures before you do something right?”

“I’ll take the trial and errors… For some things.”

“Exactly.” Sungyeol laughs. “Now go on and call him. He’ll be happy to hear your voice, hell, facetime him, that’ll have him in a good mood for the next few days.”

And with that, Sungyeol walks to lean against the doorway to kitchen with a small thumbs up as he does so. Woohyun watches him for a moment, rolling his eyes at the fact the younger isn't going to leave before looking back down to his phone. Sungyeol thinks it’s a good idea to call him so it can’t hurt to try… Right?

Before Woohyun has even really made up his mind on whether or not to go through with this, his thumb is already clicking the small facetime button and- _oh god_ , he’s really doing this.

Two rings pass before the black screen suddenly lights up with Myungsoo’s face in clear view, a tired smile dancing across his lips as he readjusts the blanket he’s currently bundled up in on his hotel room's bed. Woohyun forgets to breath for a moment and then he remembers that he should probably talk before Myungsoo thinks he’s really weird for just calling and staring at him for a good couple minutes… If he listens closely, he can hear Sungyeol snickering from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey.” Woohyun says, mentally punching himself for such a stupid greeting. “It’s not too late over there for me to be calling you right?

Myungsoo’s tired seal smile (as Woohyun likes to call it) only widens as he sinks deeper into the mattress, eyes closing into small little slits. “Never too late to talk to you.” He says dreamily, Sungyeol stifling a laugh behind the back of his hand.

Woohyun ignores the lanky man and instead flashes Myungsoo a smile of his own. “I’ll still keep this short. How was your fanmeet in Taiwan?”

“Great.” Myungsoo murmurs. “Inspirits all around the world are always so nice and respectful and supportive and- and I can really get why Sungjong treasures our fans like they're royalty or something. They're so nice…” He says a little softer, rubbing at his eyes, struggling to keep them open.

“Go to sleep.” Woohyun chuckles, Sungyeol’s presence long forgotten by now. “You're dead tired and I can't have my little Myungie getting all sleep deprived on me.”

Myungsoo giggles at that. “I don't think I’ll ever get used to you calling me that.”

Woohyun’s smile softens. “And I don't think I'll ever get used to calling you mine.”

There's a pause and then Myungsoo is giggling like some schoolgirl in high school talking with her crush, covering his mouth with his free hand so his manager in the next room over doesn't think he’s gone completely insane. Woohyun can't help but smile even wider. His heart stutters and a warmth spreads through his chest and _oh_ he’s so in love.

“Go on ahead and go to bed Myungie, you can always call me in the morning.” Woohyun says.

Myungsoo stops giggling and pouts cutely at his phone's camera, struggling to keep his eyes open. “But Woohyunie…” He whines.

Woohyun feels his heart lurch in his chest and he struggles to not give in. “Sleep Myungsoo.”

Sighing, Myungsoo reluctantly pulls the blanket further up over his chest. “Fine… I’m calling you in the morning so you better wake up.” He huffs just like an upset child making a reluctant compromise.

“Of course, goodnight Myungie.”

“Hm, goodnight Woohyunie.”

Woohyun ends the call before Myungsoo can try any dirty tricks, like make the puppy pouty face, and convince him to continue their call for a little longer. Claps ring out from the entrance to the kitchen and Woohyun had completely forgot that Sungyeol was standing there, the whole time...

… _Great_ …

“You're such a cringe worthy boyfriend, a good fit for Myungsoo.” Sungyeol chuckles. “I approve.” He then imitates stamping his fist into his water bottle, supposedly meant to represent his stamp of approval.

Woohyun rolls his eyes. “Shut up Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol just laughs as he walks out of the kitchen, leaving Woohyun to wallow in his embarrassment of being the greasiest boyfriend in all of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I'm horribly weak to the idea of Woohyun being really careful and hesitant in a new relationship cuz I think most of us just kind of assume he'd be naturally confident(?) (or maybe that's just me who thinks that who knows lol) Honestly, this oneshot came out better than I thought it would xD
> 
> Also, I'm totally not sure if Sungyeol x Myungsoo is even implied in this or if they're just really good friends. What if this was an ot3 with Woohyun, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo..? 
> 
> Nope, no, I need to stop thinking at 7am before I write something truly cringe worthy oml
> 
> Anyways! Thanks so much for reading and comments are always welcome~ Even if the comments are just random thoughts or something, they always make my day ^^ ♡


	13. together (howon x sungyeol)

“I’ve decided not to renew my contract.”

Everyone is silent, some staring at Howon wide eyed while others look to Sunggyu as if he has all the answers, some even glancing to Sungyeol to see if _he_ knew this was coming. Sungyeol on the other hand, he doesn’t know how to react. His chest hurts. It hurts worse than anything he’s ever experienced. He doesn’t know what this feeling is.

_Is it heartache..?_

When Sungyeol glances up, his eyes meet Howon’s and this is all too much for him to try and process right now. He feels as if he was just kicked in the gut. He needs to get out of here, _now_.

Abruptly standing up, Sungyeol briskly walks off to his room and slams the door behind him, locking it before sliding down and bringing his knees up to his chest, his back against the door.

Why is Howon leaving? He thought things between himself and the older were going alright. He can’t recall any signs that he was doing something wrong, that Howon was unhappy with him.

They aren’t officially dating. Howon said he didn’t want to label what they had until " _after"_ , though he never specified what that after was. But this, if this is his after, then Sungyeol doesn’t know what else to do other than lock himself up in his room and silently hope that all of this is just some sick dream- he could even hope for it being a cruel joke. It just can’t be real.

Soft knocks on his bedroom door snap Sungyeol from his thoughts and he hadn’t even realized he was crying until now. “Yeol..?”

Sungyeol flinches at the pain that shoots through his chest, at Howon’s voice. “No…” He whimpers. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Howon sighs, the sound barely audible to the younger through the door. “Yeol, c’mon, open up so I can explain.”

“No!” Sungyeol says louder this time, shaking his head regardless of the fact Howon can’t see him.

A good hour passes by of Howon knocking on the door, Sungyeol now crying into the palms of his hands and yelling at the older to go away. Of course it doesn’t work, and eventually, he falls asleep still sitting with his back against the door, Howon’s voice drowned out as he slips into his dreams where everything is slowly crumbling around him.

When Sungyeol wakes up, its to see the moon high up in the sky outside his window and the dorm is far more silent than it was earlier. Howon’s voice isn’t there anymore either. Not a sound can be heard.

 _Silence_.

He never knew silence could be so deafening…

Standing up, Sungyeol hisses at the stiffness in his muscles and joints. Sleeping on the floor against the door probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His body refused to listen to him while he was crying his pain away, he couldn’t do anything. He was _useless_.

Is that why Howon’s leaving? Because he’s realized how worthless Sungyeol is? Sungyeol wouldn’t fault Howon for leaving him either, he’d leave himself if he could too.

With a click, Sungyeol slowly opens his door and is surprised to see Howon sitting on the floor with his back against the opposite wall, passed out and peacefully sleeping despite how uncomfortable the position seems to be. Sungyeol feels a tug on his heart and feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t want Howon to leave the band, _to leave him_.

“Yeol…” Howon mutters, eyes fluttering open, the sound of the door opening stirring him awake.

Sungyeol’s first instinct is to once again shut and lock the door. Though his second one, the one that tells him to hold onto Howon and never let go, overtakes the first and before he knows it, he’s bounding out of the doorway to his room and falling to his knees right in front of Howon. He can’t even stop himself as he once again begins to cry, letting Howon wrap his arms protectively around his waist and pull him close to his chest.

“You didn’t let me explain earlier.” Howon says as he brings a hand up to card through Sungyeol’s hair.

Sungyeol shakes his head, he doesn’t want to hear an explanation. Howon, the man he loves, is leaving. It’s as simple as that for him.

Howon sighs. “If I leave the band and the company, I won’t be under their rules anymore,” is where he decides to start.

Calming down just the slightest bit, Sungyeol sniffles as his tears slowly come to a stop. He  pushes himself further into Howon’s smaller frame. He’s cried so much already he can’t produce anymore tears.

“And, if I’m no longer under the same rules, do you know what that means for _us_?” Howon then asks.

Sungyeol whimpers. “We won’t b-be together anymore…” He says, voice wavering as he chokes out the words he was hoping he’d never have to face.

Howon scoffs at that. “Like hell I’d let that happen.” His arms around the younger tighten. “If I’m not under the same rules that Woollim places over us, if I leave the band, that means _we_ can be together Yeol. We won’t have to hide in fear that we’ll ruin Infinite or ourselves for that matter. We can be together.”

“ _Together_ …” Sungyeol murmurs, pulling back from Howon just enough to get a clear look at his face. “You’d leave the band, for me?”

“I’m doing it aren’t I?” Howon says with a smile.

Sungyeol throws his arms around Howon’s neck and hugs him tightly, burying his face into the crook of the older’s neck. Howon just laughs as he hugs Sungyeol tighter. “See, if you would have just let me explain earlier the two of us wouldn’t have had to go through this.”

“Shut up.” Sungyeol says with a smile, his voice soft.

Howon just chuckles as they sit there on the floor, holding one another as if their lives depend on it.

Sungyeol’s chest no longer feels so tight, the tightness replaced with something light, warm almost. He can’t believe Howon would leave the band for him. A part of him feels as though he should tell him to stay, but Sungyeol know Howon wouldn’t listen even if he tried to convince him. The older is stubborn, and if he thinks leaving Infinite is what’s best for himself, for the two of them, then he’ll do it.

He’ll do it so they can stay together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most unrealistic and cringe worthy thing I've ever written and yet I'm still gonna publish it because... I can? Lol I'll just use this chapter as a reminder that I write some pretty shitty things every once in a while (like my writing is actually any good lololol I suck at writing :')
> 
> Thanks for reading this horrible oneshot (bless your soul for making it to the end, I don't know how you did it) and feel free to comment on how completely out of character Sungyeol and Howon are xD


	14. lazy days are never just lazy days (sunggyu x dongwoo)

A lazy day is never simply a lazy day within Infinite’s dorm. The world would have to be ending for every one of Sunggyu’s crazy, hyper active children to take advantage of a day free of schedules to catch up on sleep. It would be asking for too much for them to all be peaceful, quiet, and just, _relax_.

“Sungyeol, for the last time, stOP CUTTING OUT THE TAGS TO YOUR CLOTHES!”

“They irritate my skin.”

“I call that some Grade A bullshit right there you _heathen_.”

Sunggyu sighs as Sungjong and Sungyeol’s voices loudly filter out from the older of the two’s bedroom. They’ve all had multiple arguments with Sungyeol over his horrible habit of ripping off any and all tags to his clothes (more or less leaving varying sizes of holes in his shirts and even some of his pants because the tags bother him), but no one has a bigger issue with Sungyeol’s horrible habit than Sungjong.

Their resident fashion savvy maknae isn’t necessarily obsessed with clothes like some idols who refuse to wear anything less than expensive name brand items, but Sungjong does treasure his clothes and putting holes in them is a definite no no. Sungyeol on the other hand has the mentality that clothes are just that, _clothes_ , and Sunggyu is sure one of these days Sungjong is going to kill him in his sleep for it…

With another sigh when a very high pitched shriek of pure horror shrilly pierces through the silence that once filled the living room, Sunggyu closes his book and leans back in his chair. So much for catching up on his reading. Closing his eyes, he decides to just try and take an innocent nap. Nothing can go wrong with that.

“Gyu-gee-gee.” Dongwoo says, poking his cheek not even five minutes after he had just closed his eyes. “Hey, hey Gyu-gee-gee.”

Sunggyu feels his eyebrow twitch just the slightest bit, Dongwoo giggling as he once again pokes his cheek. “What is it Dongwoo?” He asks, not so much as opening his eyes to look to the oldest of his ragtag group of children (aka, the rest of Infinite).

Dongwoo hums a bit, poking Sunggyu’s cheek once more for good measure. “Gyu-gee-gee, I’m bored.”

“Go play with Woohyun for a bit then.”

“He’s sleeping.”

“How about Myungsoo?”

“Woohyun’s keeping him hostage in his sleep.”

Sunggyu sighs. “Why don’t you go come up with some new lyrics then?”

Dongwoo makes a whine in the very back of his throat. “But Gyu, I wanna spend time _with you_.”

A moment of silence passes before Sunggyu is opening just one of his eyes, looking to Dongwoo who’s already placed himself right on the edge of the armrest, an embarrassed smile dancing across his lips. “With _me_?"

Dongwoo nods his head.

“No.” Sunggyu says, closing his eye again.

“But Gyu-gee-gee!” Dongwoo whines even louder this time. “You’re always so busy doing your leader stuff and Howon isn’t here anymore and Sungjong and Sungyeol are making out now and I want to play with someone too...”

So that’s why those two are suddenly so quiet and- _wait_ , what did Dongwoo just say..?

Sunggyu opens both of his eyes only to see Dongwoo looking almost nervous now. He can’t help but laugh. “Is this your way of subtly asking to makeout with me?”

“Y-Yeah…”

For as long as they’ve been dating, Dongwoo never ceases to amaze him. Sunggyu was sure after their one year anniversary passed, Dongwoo wouldn’t be as careful and self conscious and hesitant, but clearly he was wrong if his boyfriend being all nervous about asking to kiss him is anything to go by. Though, Sunggyu has to admit, he still finds it just as cute as the first time he did it.

Smiling just the smallest bit, Sunggyu tosses his book onto the coffee table and pats his thighs. Dongwoo doesn’t hesitate this time in immediately going to straddle the older’s legs, Sunggyu’s hands automatically going to rest on his hips to keep him from accidentally falling backwards and off the chair (because Dongwoo has done that on more than one occasion…). And it's times like these that Sunggyu sees just how small Dongwoo really is compared to him.

He loves it.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Sunggyu asks softly, smile widening as Dongwoo leans down to brush their noses together.

Chuckling, Dongwoo’s eyes scrunch up as he smiles innocently. “You won’t be saying that tonight.”

“We’ll just see about that.”

Before Dongwoo can come up with a comeback of his own, Sunggyu catches his boyfriend off guard and pushes forward to close the distance between their lips. Dongwoo gasps in surprise, his mouth opening and Sunggu taking full advantage of it as his tongue slips inside with ease, not wasting a second in making his boyfriend come undone just from his kisses alone.

Sure, lazy days are never simply lazy days within Infinite’s dorm, but Sunggyu doesn’t always mind being interrupted. Besides, Dongwoo is much more entertaining than reading anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apparently in a write-whatever-comes-to-mind-first kick and I have so many regrets about the last few chapters *publishes them anyways* 
> 
> I don't even know where this one shot came from, but I kinda like it? It's better than Howon and Sungyeol's last oneshot (I seriously regret ever writing that one but it's fine)
> 
> Anyways~ thanks for reading this little one shot that was written at five in the morning and comments are always welcome ♡ ٩( 'ω' )و


	15. face mask (sungjong x sungyeol)

“You’re going to ruin your face with all of those products.”

Sungjong narrows his eyes at Sungyeol in the reflection of the mirror, wiping off his makeup with some makeup wipes while he lines up his nightly face products in the hotel bathroom. Sungyeol narrows his eyes right back at him, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. “I have to take care of my skin.” Sungjong says with a huff.

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “Just use a cleanser and wash your face, do a face mask after if you want. But all of _that_ ,” Sungyeol pauses as he waves a hand dramatically at the many bottles and face products Sungjong has placed randomly around the bathroom counter, “all of _that_ is not needed.”

“And how would you know Mr. _Flawless Skin_?” Sungjong asks, hand sassily landing on his hip.

The “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sungyeol smirks. “And I know you don't need all of that because you're already perfect.”

Sungjong gags at that. “You've been around Woohyun way too much.”

“Oh shut up and hurry up already. I’m tired.”

“Then go to bed.”

Sungyeol sighs, arms dropping to his sides as he reluctantly pushes off the doorframe and retreats into the bedroom, leaving his boyfriend in the bathroom on his own. Though the older doesn’t stay out for long, coming back only a few minutes later with a small bag in hand. Before Sungjong has a moment to stop him, Sungyeol pushes everything off the counter and into his bag.

Sungjong’s eyes widen the second Sungyeol manages to close the bag with a smug smirk. “What the hell? Why did you do that- I need those!” He says, making a lunge for the small bag within Sungyeol’s grasp.

The taller man quickly pulls the bag back, Sungjong’s fingertips only brushing the material the smallest bit. “Nope, not tonight you don’t.”

“Then what am I going to use to clean my face?” Sungjong asks as he places a hand on his hip, one eyebrow cocked in mock amusement.

Sungyeol smiles at that. “Let’s both do a face mask tonight! We can be that grossly adorable couple who does couply things together like doing nightly skin routines together- one’s that don’t take hours to complete.”

Sungjong scoffs. “I do not take hours you lier.”

“Maybe not hours,” Sungyeol agrees, “but you don’t come to bed till I’m long passed out and that’s too long for me so we’re doing things my way tonight and you’re going to come to bed at a decent time you little shit.”

“What a _loving boyfriend_ I have.”

“You’ve pushed me to this point.”

Raising his hands up in defeat, Sungjong giggles. “Fine, I have a couple green tea herbal masks that we can do.”

Sungyeol’s arms shoot up high above his head before he’s striking a proud pose, hands on his hips as he looks up and to the side as if he’s just been given the title of a true gladiator. “I have won this battle.” He says more to himself than anything.

“You’re an idiot.” Sungjong sighs, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he pushes past his boyfriend and wanders to his suitcase.

A good hour passes by of Sungjong dealing with his boyfriend’s ridiculous antics, struggling to not ruin his face mask while Sungyeol simply plays around with his like an actual child. Though Sungjong can’t help but laugh the more Sungyeol makes a mess of things.

He’ll admit, he’s missed this. The two of them rarely get any time to spend together what with their schedules demanding so much of them physically and mentally. By the time both of them are either home in the dorms or returning to hotel rooms late at night, neither of them have the energy to really do anything with one another. They feel more like roommates than partners sometimes, and as much as he says it doesn’t bother him, it does.

“Hey, what’s going through that brain of yours?” Sungyeol suddenly asks, peering a little closer so that their noses almost touch. “You’re zoning out way more than usual.”

Sungjong leans back, the two of them sitting on the floor now with a bowl of pretzels placed between them. “Nothing.” He says with an innocent smile.

Sungyeol narrows his eyes again, face mask clearly too small for his face. “That’s not an answer.”

“Fine, I was thinking about how ugly you are.”

“See, I could believe that one way more.”

Sungjong laughs at that. “You’re an idiot hyung.”

“Can’t deny that at all.” Sungyeol chuckles, smile widening, causing Sungjong’s heart to stutter as if he’s falling in love all over again. “But I’m you’re idiot, so, that makes me even better than all the other idiots out there.”

“What even is that logic?” Sungjong asks.

Sungyeol shrugs. “My logic?”

Laughing, Sungjong pops a couple more pretzels into his mouth and happily leans into Sungyeol’s side when the older wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer. Yeah, he's definitely missed spending time with him. He might even consider listening to Sungyeol (for once) and will start doing a smaller nightly routine. At least then they could cuddle and fall asleep together instead of Sungjong always coming to bed late only to find Sungyeol already deep asleep.

“You know, you really don't need all those products, you're skin is perfect the way it is.” Sungyeol says softly, barely loud enough to be heard over the movie they have playing. "Facemask or no facemask, you're still you and that's enough for me."

Sungjong smiles. “If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, the very first oneshot I was originally going to post in this was for Jongyeol but it was complete crap and I ended up posting the Hodong one instead xD I've tried to redeem myself and this honestly came out cuter than I thought it would lol
> 
> Anyways~ Thanks so much for reading this and comments are always welcome! ♡


End file.
